Oiniteoderfla12/SAFF Exclusive
Bolded italics means that the weapon, ability, or armour is no longer with the user. Oinite, Master of Hellven Oinite Oderfla, formally known in the Olliverse as Leader Oinite, is a stickman who is the leader of Hellven. He is the sixth member of the Story Arc and is one of the last few remaining founding members. As the leader of Hellven, his purpose was to lead and defend Hellven until his death. Oinite is a black stickman who has a red left eye and a white right eye. His appearance has not changed at all throughout the series. Weapons * The Fan of the Prophecy: A war fan with razor-sharp edges capable of cutting metal and organic material with ease. * The Icycle: An elongated cone that is capable of firing icy projectiles. Oinite's original weapon. Lost to Alfred. * Laser Rifle: A machine gun that can fire lasers at a high speed. Used in the crafting of the Community. * Bag of Smash Balls: A continuously-replenishing bag of Smash Balls. Armour * Anti-Matter Armour: Equipment made from Anti-Matter. Indestructible unless by means of X-Weapons, or magical attacks. * Mini-Supermech: A miniaturized version of the Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions. * Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions: A powerful mech that can fire lasers and explosions, and has magical, robotic, stealthy, and draconic powers. Yeah, don't ask about this one. * Unbreakobtainium Armour: Equipment made from unbreakobtainium, the most precious element in the Olliverse. Abilities Passive Abilities * None. Activated Abilities * Final Smash: Super-Mech: Oinite summons the super-mech and uses it for a given duration. * Absolute Zero Blizzard: Oinite summons a blizzard that is 0 K. * Planck Temperature: Oinite heats up all the way to 1.416808(33) × 1032 K, which can cause m a j o r d a m a g e! Using this has a high chance of destroying an entire universe. Use with caution. * Other useless abilities from Chapter 1. Oderfla, Leader of the Sticknights Oderfla Oderfla, formally known in the Olliverse as Knight Oderfla, is a stickman who leads the Sticknights of Hellven, the army that defends Hellven from various threats. He joined the Story Arc when Oinite became corrupted by LIMBO and GLICHART. Oderfla is white all over with a red right eye and a black left eye, contrast to Oinite. Weapons * Blade of Chaos: Designed by Adobe, this weapon is powered by chaotic forces. As a stickman born directly in Hellven, Oderfla has managed to make this sword more powerful. * The Golden Gauntlet'':' This gauntlet was designed to eradicate the powers of an entity COMPLETELY. It even works on the Creators, making this an extremely dangerous weapon. Taking the powers away from an entity requires a couple of hits, and even then, it's a step-by-step progression of taking the powers away. After all the entity's powers are taken away, the Gauntlet dissipates. Abilities Forms * '''Oderfla:' Shorter than Oinite, and much more cheerful and optimistic than him. Received from birth, obviously. * Superior Oderfla: THE most powerful entity to have ever existed from the Olliverse. Received when fusing with Alfred. Passive Abilities * None. Activated Abilities * Rage Empowerment: Oderfla, being a Revengeance User, is able to increase his strength by 66x with stored anger. * Adrenaline Rush: Oderfla, being a Revengeance User, is able to increase speed and dexterity by 66x with stored anger. * Revengeance Fusion: Oderfla, being a Revengeance User, can fuse with other Revengeance Users to form a single, much MUCH more powerful entity. Chrono, Mayor of Chromatica Chrono Temporum is the current mayor of Chromatica, however, he is known to also venture to other places, leaving his city behind. He is the third member of the Shield of the Olliverse, being the one to take over Oderfla after his death. Chrono has black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin, and commonly wears a black trench coat with a white shirt under, alongside gray pants and black shoes. Weapons * Chrome Blade v2: A sword made from a metal that is a combination of steel, adamantium, tungsten, titanium, unbreakobtainium, and an extremely small amount of indestructium. It also has two rows of 4 power gems, which are all inactive until Chrono gains a new form, in which one of the gems become active. ** Dark and Corrupted Handguard: A handguard that allows Chrono to transform into Dark Chrono and Corrupted Chrono. ** X Gem: A gem that allows Chrono to transform into X-Chrono. ** Gem of Hell: A gem that allows Chrono to transform into Hellish Chrono. * Shield of Chromatica: A shield that can easily deflect most projectiles. Made from the same metal composing the Chrome Blade. Abilities Forms * Chrono: Your neighbourhood friendly Chrono Temporum, serving the city since 2971. Received from birth, obviously. * Dark Chrono: The last remains of what was known as Anti-Chrono. Received after being stripped of most of Anti-Chrono's powers. * Corrupted Chrono: 000 Incarnation infected Chrono into this form. Received from the 000.exe virus. * X-Chrono: Alfred took control over Chrono, although upon doing so, Chrono hasn't received the same powers as his X form. Received from being controlled by Alfred. * Hellish Chrono: The depths of hell are with Chrono. He can feel the presence of Death near him. Received by fusing an inactive power gem with a Nether Star. Passive Abilities * Continue or Quit: Upon dying, Chrono has the choice to respawn in a random universe in a random location, or quit and head to LIMBOv2. * Temporal Loop Awareness: Chrono is aware when a time loop happens. Activated Abilities * Transformation: With the power gems, Chrono can transform into a form based on the power the gems contain. Beta, the First Leader Beta, formally known in the Olliverse as Leader Beta, is a stickman who was the first leader to lead Hellven. He was the one who first banished Alfred from Hellven, which lead to his disappearance. Eventually, he was found by Oinite, and after that, helped out on the Story Arc's adventures. Beta has white eyes and a blue colour. He is also transparent, allowing you to see through him. Weapons * Superstrike: Designed by Adobe, this is a powerful bow that greatly enhances any arrows it shoots out. * Tool Box: A box of tools from Adobe Flash. Armour * Ultima Headband: Call it an armour. Call it a headpiece. I don't care. Anyways, this is a headband that can grant Beta the Ultima powers. Abilities Forms * Beta: First leader of Hellven at your service. Received from birth, obviously. * Ultima Beta: The only other entity in the Multiverse to receive this kind of power, the other being Ender. Received from the Ultima Headband. Passive Abilities * Transparent: Beta is transparent, which also gives him the unique property of not having any light or darkness. Activated Abilities * Ultima: Beta can transform into Ultima Beta with the help of the Ultima Headband. Red, the Head Councillor Red is a stickman who is the head councillor of the Council of Hellven, and Oinite's assistant. She is one of the first 5 founding members of the modern Council of Hellven and continues to help out. She has white eyes, and t a k e a w i l d g u e s s o n w h a t h e r c o l o u r i s . Weapons * Pyromaniac: Designed by Adobe, this weapon can increase the damage of fire-manipulating users Armour * Power-Binding Exoskeleton: Designed by Adobe, this exoskeleton allows the user to bind their powers into it, allowing the user to enhance their current powers and summon an AI that is named after a term based on their power. The exoskeleton, in general, enhances the user's overall strength, dexterity, and agility. Powers Passive Abilities * F.L.A.R.E.: The F'ighting he'L'per with '''A'utomatic 'R'esponse 'E'xoskeleton allows Red's exoskeleton to respond to the situations around her by automatically shifting the exoskeleton to adapt to the situation. Activated Abilities * '''Fire Manipulation: Red can summon, shapeshift, or control flames and their properties. Alfred, the Friendly Human Alfred Tinio, not to be confused with Alfred''o'' Tinio (his Injustice counterpart), is a human and formerly an evil stickman with the intent to kill all heroes in the Multiverse. In a defeat against Team Oderfla, Team Jonas, and Team Omega, he had since turned back into a human and now helps the team. Alfred has black, messy hair, an average skin tone (whatever average skin tone means in this case), and bark brown eyes. He wears a red-black striped sweater, black pants, and red shoes. (Also, yes, I did intentionally put in bark instead of dark. You might think it doesn't make sense. Well it doesn't.) Weapons * The Last Knife: A knife that was so powerful, it could instantly kill anyone in just one hit. However, the weapon has been degrading in power as Alfred was nearing the end of his villainous career. * The Community: A cannon capable of firing almost every single attack done by almost every single known entity in SAFF, hence the name, the Community. Abilities Forms * Human Alfred: The one who was abused beginning at the age of 10. Received from birth, obviously. * 01N173: He used the Scroll of Permanent Form, and couldn't return back from a stickman. Received from preforming the Ritual of Self-Anthropokinesis. * TRUE 01N173: "BEHOLD, MY TRUE POWERS!" Received from saying his own name in his stickman form. * Superior Oderfla: The name is not an amalgamation of Oderfla and Alfred. Reverse 'Oderfla' for the reason. Passive Abilities * None. Activated Abilities * Rage Empowerment * Adrenaline Rush * Revengeance Fusion Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters